Precioso y ridículo
by Alega
Summary: Hacer una broma es difícil cuando su vecino es tan impredecible, sólo que al pequeño Arthur le cuesta entenderlo. Preslash. Drabble.


**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Ambientado en la infancia de ambos. Preslash.  
**Pareja:** Francia+Inglaterra.  
**Palabras:** 673

* * *

Esa mañana Arthur esperaba que fuera mejor que cualquier otra; cada vez pedía lo mismo, bajo la vana esperanza de no ser incordiado por ninguno de sus hermanos o sus vecinos. En especial uno que no sólo era el más molesto, sino que su sola presencia le resultaba inaguantable.

Estaba a medio camino y no había avistado a ninguno de ellos, tal vez la suerte comenzara a sonreírle y se hubieran olvidado de él o los hubiera devorado un dragón; sintió preferencia hacia la opción número dos, ser dejado a un lado no era tan atractivo.

Jugueteó con unas hadas, correteó a un unicornio cerca de un río y se cuidó de no ensuciarse tanto. Llegó al mercado casi tan limpio a como había salido de su casa. En los puestos había objetos muy atractivos, cosas brillantes y aparatos mágicos que le llamaban la atención. Los vio con aspecto de quien quiere comprárselo todo, aunque no cargara el dinero suficiente para cumplir sus propósitos. Se conformó con un amuleto mágico que espantaba los malos espíritus y otro que alejaba las malas influencias.

Siguió mirando el resto de los puestos.

No supo por qué uno en especial le llamó la atención. Era un puesto en el que vendían productos para niñas, al que siempre pasaba de largo. Esta vez, sus ojos se perdieron en unos listones que tenían exhibiendo. Tardó rato en darse cuenta que no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Sonrojándose, pensando que habría de parecer un tonto, se acercó al puesto y los examinó más de cerca. Habían listones de todos los colores: azules, rojos, verdes, rosados... Extendió la mano y tomó uno azul, y fue entonces allí cuando lo comprendió: le recordaban a Francis. Sin quererlo, se imaginó el listón azul atado a su cabello. Regañándose a sí mismo, dejó el listón donde se encontraba pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te interesa, pequeño? –dijo la mujer que atendía el puesto.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, un tanto tímido. Está de más aclarar que él no se consideraba pequeño, para nada. No supo negarse a comprar uno; decidió que se lo daría a Francis como broma. Por eso escogió uno rosado, bastante bonito y de seguro lo suficientemente tonto como para que Francis quisiera usarlo.

En definitiva, al despedirse, sus mejillas no se sonrojaron por completo cuando la ahora tonta mujer le deseó que el regalo le gustara a su novia.

Salió del mercado y pasó el día jugando con sus amigos, dejando relegado el listón hasta que, ya en la tarde, se encontró a Francis a la orilla de un río. Tenía al unicornio que había correteado en la mañana cerca de él, pero ignorante de que estuviera allí.

A pesar de que era una broma, Arthur tuvo que reunir valor para acercársele. Francis lo saludó con efusividad y le dio un apretón en las mejillas que él sabía que detestaba. Arthur comenzó a insultarlo mientras Francis se reía, y lo único que lo detuvo de lanzársele encima para hacerle respetar a una nación como él, fue el recordar que le quedaba una broma por hacer.

-Mira, tonto -le dijo-, te he traído un regalo.

La risa de Francis se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia Arthur, con interés genuino.

-¿Para mí?

-Claro, si ya te dije… -Arthur rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar el listón rosa. Su manó tembló al sacarlo y extendérselo a Francis-. M-Me hizo pensar en ti al verlo, ¡es tan de niña!

Arthur estaba preparado para reírse. Vaya que lo estaba. Burlarse mucho de la cara que pusiera Francis, de burlarse de todo él y su vestimenta y sus maneras y dejar en claro quién era superior entre los dos. Lo que nunca esperó fue un "¡Gracias, pequeño! ¡Es tan lindo!" antes de saltarle encima en un abrazo, dándole besos asquerosos y, por último, un apretón en la nariz que él sabía que detestaba.

Arthur, con un muy feliz Francis encima suyo, maldijo tanto a su broma como a sus amuletos.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
